Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used to provide low-cost, low-power lighting in a variety of situations. However, because LEDs can have complex designs, the resulting device can be relatively thick, limiting their usefulness in space-sensitive situations.
Furthermore, the desire to keep devices as thin as possible limits the size of the LEDs that can be used in a lighting device, thereby limiting the amount of light the lighting device can produce.
In addition, many LED devices are rigid devices, which limit their use in many situations by fixing their sizes and shapes.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a thin, low-power, flexible lighting device that includes one or more relatively large lighting elements, but that can be easily manufactured.